A cookie corresponds to data stored by a browser on the computing device of a user on behalf of a network site. The cookie is stored by the network site and may be read back by the same network site. The behavior of browsers with respect to cookies is standardized. For security reasons, cookies set by a network site under one domain can be read back only by network sites under that domain.